It's to late
by BADASSBITCH
Summary: Summary inside


Timmy:16

Trixie:16

Summery:Trixie realized after all those years of taunting and insulting timmy,she loves him.**BUT** what happens when he lost everything and gave up on her,even when she tells him the truth?Only three words will haunt her for the rest of her life.One-shot.No flames.

And that's it!

Timmy P.O.V 

I walk down the school hallway,I see Trixies Tang walking down,too with her groupie's laughing and chatting.I look at her,not in admiration or love,but in disgust,disgusted that I ever like that cheap-skate whore.

I lean back on my locker and close my eyes remembering when I was ten years old…

Flash back… 

"_Cosmo,Wanda I wish I had cool new outfit!"Timmy exclaimed._

"_Coming up sport!"Wanda replied._

_Tink!_

_Timmy's old outfit turns into a black t-shirt with a white-blue jacket on it,dark blue jean's with a chain attached and red-white skater shoes._

"_Now this is sure to impress Trixies!"he said running out the door._

_He run's on the school bus,"Wow Timmy that's a neat outfit!"chester said,"Indeed it is."nodded A.J_

_Trixies walk's in,"hi Trixie!"Timmy said happily._

_She only glanced at him then stuck her chin up and walked away._

_Timmy sunk down depressed,'will she ever notice me?'_

END… 

I sigh rubbing my brown hair with black high-lights.Two years ago I lost everything,my fairy god parents,my real parents and my home.I was depressed and alone living on the streets as a goth.

Yes I turned goth,I'm not that sweet,inoccent little boy you all knew,I am now the goth.

If you wanna know what I look like,fine.

My Blue eye's are dulled and hard,my hair has black high-light's,a ripped up black t-shirt showing some of my abb's(yes I work out.)and muscles,my brown cargo's with heavy chains at the side and brown boots.

No one knows my secret of me living on the streets,not even my two best friends;Chester and A.J.

I looked up seeing Trixie coming my way,'What does she want?'

Trixies P.O.V 

He hates me,I can see it within his eyes that were once happy and joyful until one certain day two years ago…

_**Flash back…**_

Trixie sat there getting attention from guy's complementing her look's.She smiled showing her pearly white teeth making the guy's sigh dreamily. 

The door opened,the class turned to see a gothic looking boy,"Mr.Timmy Turner your late."The class gasped,Trixie look slightly shocked,'Timmy…?'

He growled,"Family matter,I had to walk."He took his seat next to Trixie.

She noticed he didn't glance at her like he normally did or have any life in his blue eyes,"Timmy what's wrong,now?Sad because your uncool,unlike me."he glared daggers at her,"Shut up Tang."

The class gasped and Trixie eye's widen.She turned away and looked like she would cry.

**End of Flash back…**

"Timmy."I said in a soft voice,"What is it now?"he growled

I flich,his voice is as cold as ice,"I want to talk to you for a second."he grunted,"Fine tang spill what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I-I-I…"My voice swelled,I felt my knee's go weak.

I burst out crying on him,after all those years I loved him,Yes I loved him.

Normal P.O.V… 

"Trixie,whats wrong!Please don't cry I hate when women cry!"he panicked,"Oh timmy!"she cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry!sobFor all those yearssob,sobof picking on you and rejecting you!But now…"she sniffled.

"But now what?"he asked.

"But now I love you!I loved you for along time,but never showed it!"She embraced him,"I am sorry,please let me love you!"

Timmy was shocked and growled,'no not this time I won't let her love me,she is my enemy my nightmare,I will never let her win.'

He pushed her away,"No,"he said,"no Trixie never.I'm sorry."

"Why not!I love you and I told you!"she cried

"You want an answer?Fine!"he wispered in her ear,"its to late…"

She stood there looking down as tear fell from her cheeks,Timmy smirked and walked away.

She fell to her knee's.

Its to late… 

_Its to late…_

Its to late… 

'So how does it feel to be rejected?"a small voice asked in her head.

Trixies smiled mentally,"It hurts like hell…"she said in a lifeless voice.

SAD STORY HUH?REVIEW NOW! 


End file.
